A Heist Gone Wrong Manual
Synopsis A Heist Gone Wrong is a game about deception, where you must use the tools given to you and the information other players claim to have to find the Robbers, who are lying to avoid getting arrested. Various Innocent, Robber, and/or Neutral roles are assigned to each player at the beginning of the game. They then perform their Robbery action if they have one. Afterwards, each person shares their information, and the Innocents try to find out who the Robbers are, while the Robbers try to look Innocent. After the discussion ends, all players vote for the player they want to arrest. Innocents win if they were a Robber, Robbers win otherwise. Game Phases Assignment At the beginning of the game, each player is shown their own card. Players also have a brief moment to type in chat or take notes. Robbery When the Robbery comes, turn by turn, players perform their Robbery action, if they have one. A player is blinded during the Robbery if it is not their turn, seeing the Footage Lost screen. Once their turn comes, the player can perform an action on cards by clicking on them. What the player's role does is explained in the chat, and they can also click on that role in the setup to get information about it. Players cannot talk to each other during the Robbery. Interrogation After the Robbery ends, the Interrogation comes, and all the players can see and talk again. This is the time for discussion in which the players claim their roles and actions. This phase comes down to cleverness and experience. Some roles have actions that can be performed during the Interrogation, but most roles don't. The Interrogation phase lasts for several minutes, depending on the number of players, unless a certain percentage of players decide to skip to voting. Voting When the Voting phase begins, the players have 10 (5 in Blitz Mode) seconds to vote their suspect if they wish. After these 10 seconds pass, whoever receives the most votes gets arrested. If there is a tie between 2 people that both have the most votes, the outcome depends on the number of non-Innocent players. If half or more players aren't Innocent, a tie vote arrests both players. However, if the Innocent players have the majority, a tie vote does nothing. One vote is not enough to arrest a player. If there are Robbers in the game, and one of them is arrested, all of them lose and the Innocent players win. If there are Robbers in the game and none are arrested, they win and the Innocent players lose. If no player is a Robber, the Innocent side must not arrest anyone (with the exception of the Attorney, whom they can arrest but don't have to) in order to win. Roles The following roles are listed in order of when they take their turn during the Robbery and/or Interrogation. Roles with no Robbery or Interrogation action are listed first. * Hostage * Fall Guy * Bank Robber * Intimidator * Plant * Snoop * Attorney * Rookie * Ex-Cop * Interrogator * Detective * Guard * Shoplifter * Anarchist * Psychiatrist * Wildcard * Skeptic * Tracker * Witness * Negotiator * Undercover Cop Setups These are the official setups and game modes available in the game. Beginner Setup # Hostage # Hostage # Bank Robber # Bank Robber # Rookie # Ex-Cop # Shoplifter # Rookie (5+ Players) # Skeptic (6+ Players) # Detective (7+ Players) # Witness (8+ Players) # Negotiator (9 Players) Classic Setup # Hostage # Bank Robber # Bank Robber # Ex-Cop # Shoplifter # Anarchist # Wildcard # Skeptic (5+ Players) # Tracker (6+ Players) # Guard (7+ Players) # Fall Guy (8+ Players) # Negotiator (9 Players) Original Setup # Intimidator # Plant # Ex-Cop # Guard # Shoplifter # Anarchist # Psychiatrist # Wildcard (5+ Players) # Negotiator (6+ Players) # Skeptic (7+ Players) # Fall Guy (8+ Players) # Undercover Cop (9 Players) Modern Setup # Plant # Snoop # Ex-Cop # Detective # Shoplifter # Anarchist # Undercover Cop # Skeptic (5+ Players) # Wildcard (6+ Players) # Guard (7+ Players) # Fall Guy (8+ Players) # Psychiatrist (9 Players) Advanced Setup # Plant # Attorney # Ex-Cop # ShoplifterShoplifter # Anarchist # Wildcard # Negotiator # Skeptic (5+ Players) # Fall Guy (6+ Players) # Psychiatrist (7+ Players) # Detective (8+ Players # Undercover Cop (9 Players) Chaotic Setup (Unranked) # Bank Robber # Bank Robber # Shoplifter # Shoplifter # Shoplifter # Anarchist # Skeptic # Attorney (5+ Players) # Negotiator (6+ Players) # Wildcard (7+ Players) # Psychiatrist (8+ Players) # Undercover Cop (9 Players) Custom Setup (Unranked) * Custom Setup is only available in private games, and the first player of the match can select the cards to be used in the setup. They have to select 3 more roles than the number of players in the game, with at least 2 and at most 5 non-Innocent roles. Blind Mode (Unranked) * Blind Mode is only available in private games, and the cards to be used in the setup are randomized among all available roles. The number of non-Innocent roles isn't completely random and depends on the number of players in the match. The players do not get to see what the role list is until after the Voting, when all cards are revealed. Blitz Mode (Unranked) * Blitz Mode is not a setup, but a game mode that the first player of a private match can select. Any setup can be played in Blitz Mode, including Custom Setup and Blind Mode. In Blitz games, the Robbery actions last a third of their original time, the Interrogation is under half as long, and the Voting lasts 5 seconds instead of 10. Unranked setups and game modes can only be selected in private matches. Hosting Games All matches require a player to host, who is essentially the first player in the match and chooses the role setup. When pressing "quick match", you automatically find a game. If no games are available, a new game is created. You can then select what setup to use (make sure to agree upon the setup with the other players before starting). Alternatively, you can choose to host or join a private match. You can enter a private match with a six-character alphanumeric code, and if a match with this code already exists, you will join it if it isn't full; otherwise, you will create the match. Leave the match code field empty to generate a random match code. You can then give the match code, which you will see in the chat, to the people you want to play with. Quick games are automatically ranked, while in private games, the first player can choose whether the game should be ranked (unless the selected setup is unranked, in which case the game cannot be ranked). They may also select "Blitz Mode" to shorten the length of the Robbery, the Interrogation, and the Voting. Ranked games affect your Elo and win/loss statistics. Frequently Used Vocabulary * ? Out: "?" is the role that should claim (example: "SL out" is very often used at the beginning of the Interrogation to get the Shoplifter to claim). * ? Claim: "?" is the player being asked to claim (example: "P4 claim now"). * Claim: The role that a players says they are (example: "P6 claims Hostage"). * P?: Where "?" is that Player's position (example: "P4 and P1 still need to claim a role"). * Counterclaim or CC: '''Two or more people with different claims that contradict each other (for example, two players claiming Rookie when there's only one Rookie, or an Anarchist claim and an Ex-Cop claim saying Anarchist was at the bottom). * '''BL: The bottom left card. * BM: The bottom middle card. * BR: A Bank Robber or a robber aligned role. Could also refer to the bottom right card. * FG: 'Fall Guy * '''EC: 'Ex-Cop * '''SL: Shoplifter * WC: Wildcard * UC: Undercover Cop * Neg or Nego: '''Negotiator * '''Skeptic still (skeptic): A Skeptic whose role did not change. * No Vote: Not voting anyone during the Voting phase (example: "I think it's safe to say we can no vote"). * Reveal: Showing a card to everyone via roles such as the Negotiator or Psychiatrist. * Scum: Bank Robbers or evil Neutral roles. * Bluff: Lying about the results you get from your Robbery action or your role in general as a strategy (example: "I was bluffing, I didn't swap P1 and P4, I actually swapped P2 and P4"). * 'Blocked: '''Having your Robbery or Interrogation action prevented by a Guard or an Intimidator. * '''Baiting: '''Purposely withholding information or bluffing to trick a Robber into outing themselves. * '''Retract: '''Going back on your claim (example: "I retract my Anarchist claim. I am Hostage and I wanted to get some additional information"). Additional Tips * Do not accuse early if players are still discussing. This usually ends in the Innocent players losing. * Players who refuse to claim their role when pressed are usually either Robbers or have a strong reason not to claim (for example, the Negotiator might be verifying an Anarchist claim). * ''Any player could be lying. Keep this in mind when trying to decide who is a Robber or not. * Innocent players with no information are keener to be more aggressive in the discussion in order to gain information that they cannot get themselves. * Any two players that confirm themselves can be a pair of Robbers.